Face Down
by Muse Dae
Summary: *Abandoned*
1. Prolouge

**Title:** Face Down   
**Author:** Muse Dae   
**Inspiration:** This is based off of the play Les Miserables. Thank you. 

August 11th, 1998. The day that the war between good and evil ended. August 11th, 1998. The day one side failed miserably, crushed by the opposition without mercy. August 11th, 1998. Ginerva Molly Weasley was the tender age of 17. Her brother, Ronald Billius Weasley, was just 18. The love of his life, Hermione Jane Granger was the sweetest of all 19 year olds, and the smartest too. And what was happening with the 'great' Harry James Potter? He was 18 years old, wiser than his years, leading the fight against the Dark Lord Voldemort with Albus Dumbledore at his side in battle. It was August 11th, 1998 that all of these lives changed forever. Nothing could ever reverse what had happened. The memory was too painful to relive. No one could retell the events that took place on that historical day without bursting into fits of laughter, joy or tears. It was a cool day, quintessential of August. The perfect day. The sun was shining; it was just the right temperature for jeans and short sleeves and playing quidditch in the yard. And that's just what the nine-person Weasley family was doing. Well, eight people, if you don't count the pompous windbag that was Percival Ignatius Weasley.

And then it changed. In a single, heart-shattering moment, the world changed. No warning, no epiphanies, no visions. Nothing that had indicated a new surge of opposition. It was August 11th, 1998. There had been no telling what would happen next. And then it happened. Then they came. August 11th, 1998. The biggest genocide in Wizarding history. It was on Ginerva Molly Weasley's 17th birthday that the war was won. At seventeen, she saw what no one should see. She saw death, murder. She saw what happened when the opposition rebelled and won. She saw the likes of which had never been seen in the war.

She saw terrible things. She saw anger, hate, cruelty and no mercy. And because of this, she and Molly Prewett Weasley ran. They ran away. But from what, you may ask? What happened on August 11th, 1998 that could be so terrifying that Ginny Weasley took her mother and ran? What could be so horrible that she had no thought in her mind but saving her mother?

It was August 11th, 1998.

The day that the Dark Lord Voldemort won the war. The day that the cliché of 'good always conquers evil' did not come true. It was then that lives changed forever. A merciless slaughter of young and old. Ginerva Molly Weasley took her mother and they ran. Because on that day, the Weasley family went from nine to three. In the following hours, it went from three to two, when Molly Prewett Weasley died. As Ginny tried to save her mother, she died. And there was nothing that the seventeen year old could have done to save her.

Because it was August 11th, 1998.

It was the day that Murphy's Law applied to everything that happened. Everything that could go wrong, well, it did go wrong. After that day, nothing was ever going to be the same. And by the first explosion, everyone knew that. It was something they had no control over. Despite the furious work of Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore and the like, nothing could have stopped what happened on that day.

August 11th, 1998.

It seemed like the longest day of her life. Ginny Weasley had lost seven of the eight people she loved more than life itself. She had lost Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, her father, her mother… The only one who remained was Ron. He was the only one left out of her family. Everyone else was dead. Gone. In a flash of green light, her life fell apart.

Along with so many others.

She was not the only one to fall victim to August 11th, 1998. So many others lost people they loved that day. Hundreds upon hundreds, thousands, dead in one fatal swoop. Nothing that anyone could have done would've stopped the final battle of the war between Good and Bad. There was nothing that anyone could have done to stop it. There was too much at stake.

August 11th, 1998.

It was a day when the night beat out the day. When the moon eclipsed the sun permanently. When evil conquered good. When traitors became apparent. And the people who could really be trusted were the ones who stood beside her. She saw who was never on her side to begin with and who was always there for her. She saw the difference between friends and fakers.

August 11th, 1998.

She saw what it was like when the dark met the light. He saw the truth behind the betrayal of Percival Ignatius Weasley. Ginerva Weasley lost almost everyone she loved and everything she cherished. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore lost the people he cared about as they fought to protect the school he so cherished. And as Ginerva went into hiding, Albus Dumbledore was captured, arrested and sentenced. Two years on the chain gang. Two long and grueling years, they said, was equivalent to 19 years for any other wizard of normal age. For this elderly man, who was now 154 years old, two years was long enough to be more like twenty.

August 11th, 1998.

The day all hope was lost.


	2. Look Down

**Chapter One**

_Overture / Look Down_

"_Look down, look down_

_Don't look 'em in the eye_

_Look down, look down_

_You're here until you die"_

Two long years. It had been two long, hard years. But to the 156-year-old wizard, it had felt more like twenty. There was no agony such as the thought that outside of the prison in which you suffered, people you loved were being killed, were starving in the streets. These were the thoughts that plagued the mind of Albus Dumbledore every single day for two years. Two long and torturous years. There was no pain like what he felt as he heard more stories about the 'dirty rebels' who were killed every day. The idea that people he loved so dearly were out in the cold, harsh world that now belonged to Lord Voldemort. Barely surviving, the old man knew he only lived on for the people he knew would survive. Harry James Potter was a fighter, but Albus had known the risks he would face. There were certain…_spells_, glamour's that changed appearances. Well, let's just say, Miss Granger was quite good at them and now was constantly at Mister Potter's side. Mister Ronald Weasley was one of two survivors of his clan. His sister, Ginerva, was the only one who escaped her home when the deatheaters attacked. And, Luna Lovegood? She was with Ginny, a faithful best friend forever. She went wherever Miss Ginny did. What had happened to the other stars of the Hogwarts sky? Some died. Some went over to Voldemort's side. Other's went into hiding, but most simply accepted it and lived on.

"_The sun is strong_

_It's hot as hell below_

_Look down, look down_

_There's twenty years to go"_

In his time not working under the fiery sun, Albus was generally alone. His wand had restrictions on it, put in place by the new government, but it still worked fairly well. Stunning spells, memory charms, and explosive things no longer worked. But everything else did. And in this time, in the two years in which he had been locked away, Albus had made some fairly impressive advancement's. His pride and joy was a mirror of sorts, which allowed him to view the lives of former students, his friends. So what had happened in the two years of his imprisonment? If he wished to know, he simply took a look into his lovely little mirror. Severus Snape, who had remained loyal to the Order despite his aide in the capture of Albus, was still a member of the government. He pitied the poor folks, the General LaMarque of the modern era. Auriga Sinistra, a loyal (albeit fairly new) member of the Order and the astronomy teacher at Hogwarts, was currently working in the government beneath Mister Snape. With two contacts in the government, Dumbledore was proud of his people. Look what they had accomplished without him. So, two of his closest friends had become spies again, risking their own lives in the process.

"_I know she'll wait_

_I know that she'll be true_

_Look down, look down,_

_They've all forgotten you"_

The song still was sung by his fellow chain gang members. It seemed fitting. As Dumbledore sat in his quarters, looking into his mirror, he heard the far off sounds of singing. He sighed miserably and tapped his mirror again, looking towards the lives of others. What had happened to Neville Longbottom, might you ask? He was part of the secret rebellion, but for now, he lived like the rest, in the streets, barely surviving. Pavarti and Padama Patil had fallen very far. While Pavarti possessed the 'Inner Eye', she was now simply a 'lovely lady' of the day, as was her sister. It was with a heavy heart that Dumbledore moved to the next image of life. Lavender Brown, large with child, was living with Neville, the only man she still trusted. He protected the girl who was like his sister. What had happened to Miss Brown, pray tell? Not one year after the war ended, she was caught during a raid and raped by several of the deatheaters. The encounter had left her pregnant and she was unable to bring herself to abandon the child or kill it. The old man felt his heart sink lower as he saw the horrible conditions in which Neville and Lavender lived. They were only 20, too young to be subjected to such horrors. Unfortunately, evil knew no age. Moving forward, his gaze found Ron and Hermione Weasley. Yes, they had married only days after they left school. And only a few months before the end.

Harry was with them, of course. But he was different. He looked more like Lily than James, now. But perhaps that was alright. The look suited him. The three of them worked tirelessly, trying to put together a rebellion. But it was difficult. They no longer knew who to trust and where to find their old friends. And when he looked to the last of the people who intrigued him, Albus Dumbledore was shocked. Yes, the wizard who had lived through 156 years, seen the rise and fall of Grinwald (more commonly known as Adolf Hitler), the rise and fall and rise again of Voldemort, was shocked by what he saw in the mirror. He never would have seen this coming. An odder collection of people he had never seen. Who would've thought that those four would end up together? He had never guessed that they had been friends, but it appeared as though they were. In the face of the war, they had, apparently, grown closer. Two people, of course, you would expect. Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood were together.

But the two girls with them had been relatively unknown for their seven years at Hogwarts. The older of the two had been a Ravenclaw. Known for her quiet attitude and the grades, which rivaled Hermione Granger's, the girl had been a 'nobody' at Hogwarts. She was the paler of the four former students and her curiously dark hair framed very pretty blue eyes. But she wasn't beautiful. She was pretty, in that girl-next-door style. Her name was Billie Elsie Isobel Brise. Her friend had been a Slytherin and played Quidditch in her time. While her grades were good, they were not enough to beat out Billie's. This girl had frizzy and unmanageable brown hair, a few shades lighter than the ex-Ravenclaw's. She was taller and spoke for both Billie and herself. Her name was Alessandra Emily Dawen. Never would Dumbledore have thought that these four would end up together, but apparently they had. It was strange, but then again, Ginny had spent a lot of her time with Luna at the Ravenclaw table, had she not? And Luna would've known Billie from her dorm. Billie would know Alessandra from the time both of them spent in the library. Maybe it wasn't so far fetched after all.

* * *

In the time that Albus had spent pondering the lives of his former students, he hadn't heard the echoes of footsteps approaching his quarters. So it was a shock when his door flew open and light flooded the dark room. A tall, pale figure stood in the doorway, looking at the old man. A trademark smirk upon his lips, the figure began to speak.

"Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore?"

"Yes, that would be me."

Was the elderly man's puzzled reply. His eyes still adjusting to sudden rush of light, but from the sound of the voice, it was easy to tell who the man in the doorway was. Two years had changed Mister Malfoy greatly. He was thin still, but it suited him. The smirk remained upon pale, thin lips.

"Your time has been served. You're free to go."

The man's voice held disgust in it. It was as though he didn't agree with letting his former headmaster leave so soon. But after two years, Albus Dumbledore had been weakened severely. The older man frowned, looking at the silver-blonde boy before him. Had it truly been two years? It had felt like so many more. It was interesting how slowly time went by at some points, and how quickly it moved when you wished it did not. The smirk faded and a snappish tone was the next thing that came from the boy's mouth.

"Did you not hear me, old man? You're free to go. Collect your belongings and the guards will escort you out. We hope that we will not see you again. I have seen your disgusting face for nine years too long. Leave."

Spat the young man. He turned on his heel and left the dark 'cell', the guards following – albeit they waited just outside the doors for the man -- and leaving the elderly man alone, pondering what had just happened to him. Was he truly free or was this just a hoax to lure him from the 'safety' of his quarters in order to have him killed? He had seen it happen before to too many of his former pupils in this world. He hated seeing them slaughtered like pigs before the eyes of their fellow workers. It was punishment for disobedience. Slaughter was the penalty. Death. The dark mistress came in a swift and gory sweep, taking with her many innocent people, put here only because they were a 'potential threat' to the government. What could many of these people have done? Nothing except perhaps set off a new of those muggle objects called 'bombs'. And yet…still, they were slaughtered.

"Hurry up, old man! We don't have all day you know! We have i lives /i to live, unlike you pathetic saps. Fighters of the Dark Lord will never live long. You will be killed before you reach London, you piece of shit. Our people will be watching you. Don't break parole now, Mister Dumbledore. We will be there, everywhere you are. We will be watching you. We shall see you around, i sir /i ."

The guards' spat at the elderly mans feet as he quietly left his home of two years. It was not as though they looked for parole violators. He would simply return to Hogwarts. But no, he realized with a jolt, Hogwarts was no more. Not destroyed, simply abandoned. Until he was able to hear the patter of feet in the halls, the noises of teaching, he would be unable to return to the school he so loved. He sighed.

The shuffling of feet echoed in the hallway. He wondered vaguely who was making the scratching noises until he realized it was his own dragging feet. His own despair melded into the noises made by his ratty robes and old shoes. As he wondered down the hall, he heard the singing from the yard, but was unable to make out much more than what he had before. Simply the sad song of the imprisoned man, unable to see a way to freedom. Sad, no? The old man paused and was greeted by a sharp push between the shoulder blades by one of the guards.

"Move, you pathetic worm!"

Roared the taller of the two. The elderly man said nothing, simply walked on. He did not have the strength to fight, nor did he have his wand. His personal power had been zapped by his inability to use his wand for such a prolonged period of time. But once he had that stick back with him, his powers would return.

Or so he hoped.

He wondered forward, through the halls and during the time, the only sounds were the mindless screaming of inmates and the scratching of his shoes on the solid stone floor. He sighed again and moved towards the door, looking at the last barrier. Beyond this door, there was more freedom than he had known for the past two years. Those two long and brutal years now were all but over. Finally, it was so close, the freedom that all of the inmates longed for.

His old fingers wrapped around the icy handle on the wood, which was the door. The guard closest to him gave the aging wizard a rough push to the right and opened the door with a swishing noise. He threw the small bag of possessions out into the street and looked at the white haired man before him.

"Leave and, Merlin willing, you shall not be seen here again. Perhaps he will take mercy on your soul, pathetic worm."

And with those final words, the guard gave Albus Dumbledore a sharp push on the back and the elderly man landed on his knees outside in the bitter cold. Freedom, was it really all it was cracked up to be? The elderly wizard had yet to find out. As he stood and looked at the imposing building behind him, a truth came to mind. He was finally free. Two years was the time, but he was free. Finally and blissfully free.

* * *

**A/N: Ughhh…I finished this chapter with a massive headache and it took me about a week to write it. It's shit and I'm sooo very sorry. I've been busy and sick all week. Blahhh! Oh well! I hope you liked it.**


End file.
